Brescia
Le parler de la ville de Brescia (nom local: Brèsa) est une variété orientale de la langue lombarde. Cet article se concentre sur l'argot local de la ville, et en particulier sur la langue des malfaiteurs. - ARTICLE en COURS de RÉDACTION - Lexique acqua ala moela (dà l’~) – vider son sac amich sareza (l’~) – compère ; personne dont on parle andà soa per scale e zo per corde – être embarrassé bagarì ~ bagarû – dés (à jouer) bal del piantû (dà ’l ~) – It. dare acqua di piantaggine balaoester – testicule ; couille balengà del manech – avoir peu de crédit ; être proche de la ruine barzigola – démon basû (sûna ’l ~) – It. prendersi le colpe altrui bater la polver a vergu – foutre une raclée à quelqu'un bater la salì – être fauché ; être ruiné ; It. ruffianare, mestare ''(?) bater le carte – jouer aux cartes bater soel sercol – cerner un problème bater zo de sercol (dà o ~) – ne pas cerner un problème batisti – testicules ; couilles batsalì – entremetteur baùl – femme enceinte ; cul baùl (meter zo ’l ~) – accoucher bazà la tera – tomber benservit (dà ’l ~) – licencier ; expulser ; renvoyer bianca – neige bigol – membre viril bisù – pou boca de fûren – bouche très grande boca fresca – qui mange énormément boca zo de polech (andà la ~) – rire à gorge déployée ; pisser de rire boegada (fà ~)– avouer ; se confesser boer le tetole (andà a far ~) – aller chez le diable (?) borèla – oignon ; chef ; tête ; caboche bòro – sous ; pièce de monnaie botarei ne la mela (lassà i ~) – maigrir brega (menà ala ~) – tergiverser brocheta – individu louche ; pomponné bû tre volte – couillon ; connard bûcû de poer – délicieuse bouchée de nourriture buona lana – canaille ; rusé ; mailicieux buz de le erbe – cul cadenàs (tastà ’l pols al ~) – observer l'état d'une serrure caécc – sort ; chance caeg (aviga oen gran ~) – être très chanceux caeg (te ghe ’l ~) – avoir de la chance cagala foera – dire carrément ; tout raconter ; parler à tort et à travers calendare – grande perche camandoi – poux canarì de mèla – âne capunera – prison caterina – faim ; grand appétit choenta i traf – rester sans rien faire coert (andà o eser al ~) – aller ou être en prison col de fûrca – adroit ; avisé ; très malin condoet de le scoreze – cul conduzi – maquereau ; souteneur cul le gaze garnere (aiga ’n ~) – vivre allègrement cum quibus – argent (liquide) ; sous ; pièces de monnaie daert – chanceux (au jeu) descucunat – être chanceux (spécialement au jeu) dita (l’è oena buna ~) – filou ; canaille ; personne malicieuse et rusée embrocà – deviner empiciala ai bagarû – jouer aux dés empienì ’l lampedì – remplir le verre encaeciàt – très chanceux entacàt en la casa – mis en poche ; fortement enrhumé ergota (fà saltà ~) – faire grand froid fala dura con poca farina – se vanter felter (eser pasat per el ~) – être dégourdi fifòto – trouille ; grosse peur filàgna – série ; kyrielle fioch (fà ’l ~) – commettre un vol fobià – fuir ; se sauver foera de stropa (andà ~) – s'énerver ; se mettre en colère fregà vergû – donner des coups ; frapper à coups de bâton fûrme (catà soe le) – fermer boutique gaiofû – bête ; idiot ; simplet galbèder – bête ; idiot ; simplet galina vecia (eser ~) – personne expérimentée ; personne sagace et avisée garofol de sich foie – gifle ; claque gat de Pregn (fà ’l ~) – ne pas avoir de clients dans une boutique gheba – marmot ; gosse gnif – rusé ; adroit ; avisé granf nela scarsela (avign ’l ~) – travailler à ôter l'argent des poches gras e’n tu come oen lampiu – personne très maigre gratà la pansa a qualchedu – pousser quelqu'un à parler gratà la tegna a vergû – frapper à coups de bâton ; maltraiter par des faits ou des paroles gratà le corde – racler ; gratter de gratà soel col a vergnû – s'en prendre à quelqu'un groeste (dà soe le ~) – donner des coups ; frapper guidu – canaille ; escroc inosenti – délinquent ; triste laà zo i piagg – faire faillite ; s'appauvrir lameta – canaille ; malicieux ; rusé lampedì – verre (à boire) laurà sensa fa leà la polver – travailler sous l'eau leà i pass ~ leà i palet – s'en aller ; mourir leber dei scòs (meter soel ~) – se résigner ; partir perdant leber descuzit – cartes à jouer lengua (avi pers la ~) – personne trop taciturne ligà le vigg co le salsese – vivre dans l'abondance ou le gaspillage lisna (studià la ~) – travailler comme savetier loes – fourbe ; désinvolte ludria – glouton luna l’ha fat el culen (la) – être indigné lura ~ lûra – grand buveur ; ivrogne luzûr (fà ~) – tenir la chandelle ma rampinade – mains de voleur macarû (pur, inosent come l’acqua de ~) – personne simple et acomodante magatu – personne qui agit en cachette magû (avi piè el ~) – en avoir ras le bol ; perdre patience mal dele dò milse (aiga ’l ~) – être enceinte mangià de pitoch – nourriture appétissante mangià pa e spuda – manger du pain sec marcand de fich sech, de lui – marchand de petit cabotage marfiza – vulve martì – couteau ; cul marûnada – erreur ; faute grossière masoel (fà ’l ~) – It. ''far legna in terra d'altri (se mêler des affaires d'autrui?) masoela ~ masòt – sot ; bête ; idiot maûna – intrigue trompeuse ; supercherie medegà vergû con onguent de saradèl – donner des coups ; frapper à coups de bâton mèla – oignon ; tête ; épée ; coup de couteau melû ~ melûnat – têtu ; grosse tête ; tête chauve menà l’oes – perdre du temps ; hésiter ; tituber mesa basa (dì la ~) – jurer ; blasphémer mez dele sigole – mois pendant lesquels le commerce et les arts dépérissent mezapaga – espion ; homme suspect mitraia – pièces de monnaie ; pièces en cuivre mizurat la strada (l’à ~) – chute la tête la première moch – penaud ; confus ; découragé moeer la polver – gronder ; chahuter ; faire du vacarme moeren a less – se noyer mofiet – délicat ; difficile ; chichiteux mol come oen ciod – dur ; très dur moleta (oen bû ~) – mauvaise langue moneda (fà ’n ~) – expliquer en détail ; clarifier minutieusement mosche (dà ale ~) – chasser les mauvaises idées mosche (fà zo le ~) – fouetter ; balayer mostaciû – visage sale musica del ospedalet – musique inaudible nasit nel porcil de Padoa – impoli ; incivique ; grossier ; mal-élevé negher – fâché negose orb – négociation negose sbalat – mauvaise affaire negoti ’nsalata (oen ~) – rien ; rien du tout ochi (fà i ~) – vomir ofése de sinquanta do carte – carte à jouer ofisià ’n tante cieze – fréquenter de mauvais bistrots ombra (andà o eser all’~) – aller ou être en prison onguent bochì – crachat ontà i cadenas, le roede – corrompre ontàs i stiai (eser drè a ~) – s'apprêter à partir orasiu (dì be le so ~) – manger abondamment ; avoir la langue bien pendue orz (dà del ~) – frapper ; cogner orzà – frapper os al so loech (meter i ~) – mourir ozel – membre viril ozelà i quiaiogg – escroquer les non-avertis ozelà vargu – gober pa cot ala luna – pain mal cuit paciuch – girouette ; personne de peu de crédit paciuch (ciar come ’l ~) – situation clairement dissimulée pagadebegg – bâton ; matraque pagas da moliner – payer rubis sur l'ongle paiolada (fà ~) – dormir dans le foin palà ’ntant che ’l vé l’ora – saisir une opportunité ; travail fait dans les temps palér – fanfaron ; vantard pansa fada a ucia – homme insatiable parlà de morgg a taola – parler au mauvais moment pasqua ’n domenega (aiga ~) – obtenir tout ce qu'on convoite patì la stitichesa – être avare pegola de om – personne collante et inopportune pelanda – garce penacera ~ penagg – corne pèrsech – malotru ; grossier ; ignorant pertega (l’à mangiàt oena ~) – personne hautaine pesade all’aria (dà dele ~) – être embarrassé pesta – coup de bâton ; lésion violente petenà quel dei alter – voler par tromperie petenà soe qualchedû – égratigner ; griffer ; peigner ; malnener un objet piaga de mul – casse-pieds piantû – sentinelle pianzer el morto – se plaindre sans motif piat – très fâché piat (eser ~) – être épris d'une femme pidocér – vil ; lâche pignà qualchedu – se battre à mains nues pignatû – grassouillet ; potelé pignoei (catà dei ~) – taper sur les doigts pignoel (dà ‘l ~) – appâter piona – lire (monnaie) pipà – être anxieux ; être inquiet pipà bè – manger goulûment ; se bâfrer pisagrega – It. morbo gallico ; mal francese (crêtes-de-coq?) polver a vergu (fà zo la ~) – foutre une raclée à quelqu'un portà i quargg – donner la raison pretada (fà oena ~) – avorter ; échouer ; disperser prim violin (sûnà ’l ~) – faire les papiers ; avoir le premier rôle dans une affaire pulpet (avi ’l ~) – avoir la parole dans les conversations ramel – follie rampì de galina – mauvaise écriture indéchiffrable rebeba de reloi e simei – montre ou objet qui fonctionne mal recamà qualchdu – diffamer quelqu'un risenda a vergota (fà la ~) – tout consommer ; terminer chaque chose rocol (troà oen bû ~) – trouver une situation satisfaisante rocolà vargu – séduire ; attrapper ; mettre le grappin sur roedû – parasite ; tapeur roescà – travailler ; tourmenter rost – mensonge avec fins lucratives rotura – chance saata – bouche ; grosse bouche sabiû – argent (monnaie) sachete (fà soe le ~) – se préparer à partir salam – sot ; bête ; idiot ; andouille sanmartì ’n scarsela (avì ’l ~) – changer souvent de situation ou de logement sarà foera la cà – dernier à mourir dans une famille saràca – blasphème ; injure sarat oena finestra (l’à ~) – qui louche sardéna – gifle sas (meter zo i ~) – renoncer à un travail commencé sbachetà – manger ; trop manger ; faire un banquet sbalar – parler à tort et à travers sboedelàs – se tuer au travail ; travailler dans défense scaletì d’oen bès – individu louche ; dandy scamunà – taper scapoesu – casse-cou scarpete (fà ~) – s'en aller en hâte ; prendre ses jambes à son cou sčet de lat – gros enfant schisà la cua – émouvoir ; toucher ; agacer ; irriter schità – parler de choses confidentielles ; déculotter schita a qualchedû (fà scapà la ~) – porter une situation à l'extrême ; taper sur les nerfs de quelqu'un schoefia – ivresse scolta ’l mei a noser – écouter (en cachette) scondìs en d’on prat segat – se voiler la face scrier – faire la vaisselle secà i balaoester – faire perdre la patience sét de quela spèsa – faim sfugunat – chanceux sgheo – manière ; allure sgionfà le bale e simei – frapper ; donner des coups sgionfabalû – casse-tête ; casse-pieds ; ennui ; tracas sgrafignà – voler ; dérober sgramolà – manger sgres – rustique ; rude ; brute sgrife (aviga giù per le ~) – disposer de quelqu'un à plaisir signà foera del oes – It. restare in mostra sigola – montre (horloge) sima de peroeca – noble simûna (fà la ~) – écouter attentivement pour ensuite aller rapporter ; espionner sisì, sizì (tremà el ~) – peur sitil – sophistiqué siura – cloaque ; merde ; prostituée slèpa de polenta – grosse portion de polenta slongà ’l col – se pendre smerdà ’l foi – jouer les trouble-fête sobretà – fuir ; se sauver soebioeli – faux pistolet soebiòt ~ soebiotu – grand bébé ; simplet ; idiot ; gros bêta soeca pelada – personne lente ; tête chauve ; grosse tête soechelà – s'enivrer soepa (dà oena ~) – frapper quelqu'un à la tête ; tirer les oreilles solà soe nel zoegh – tricher (au jeu) solfanèl – personne qui "s'enflamme" facilement (It. fumantino) sonai – testicules sonza (fà la ~) – remporter toutes les cartes sopiu – espion sorga – cuite (ivresse) spaghet – grosse peur spedocià – épouiller spelocà vargu – calotter spioemèta – petit vaurien ; canaille sportu – lunettes stola – tromperie ; mensonge stola (meter la ~) – tromper ; frauder stopà la boca (aviga de ~) – avoir de la répartie strenga – coup ; coup de bâton strìa – enfant turbulent strinà vergû – dénoncer quelqu'un strobiu – maladroit stroecalimu ~ stroecaraanei – bigot ; hypocrite stroet – fourbe ; rusé stroezer vergû – tromper habilement quelqu'un strot – homme avisé stupefiasch – stupéfait sunà – puer ; sentir mauvais taà – idiot ; imbécile (It. citrullo) tabacà – fuir ; prendre la fuite tambor – sot ; bête ; idiot tegg (meter a ~) – emprisonner ; incarcérer tegna – avare ; radin tègna – avare ; radin ; pingre ; mesquin tela (fà ~) – parler avec n'importe qui ; perdre tout son temps tender a oen val de poeles – tenter quelque chose de difficile tirà ’l sgarlot – mourir tirà de spada – demander l'aumône ; mendier tirà i sgarlegg – mourir tiraca – avare ; radin ; pingre ; mesquin toe ’l lat – sevrer toe foera – tuer toega la misura – tout dépenser toet (laà zo ~) – nettoyer ; tout consommer ; tout vendre trà ’n ròca – manger trabochèl – embûche ; piège ; intrigue ; tromperie traurs (andà a ~) – aller aux putes troech – négoce ; affaire ; embrouille truco – négoce ; affaire ; embrouille trombeta – espion troncà la mèla – couper la tête turta cota al sole – merde ûra dela fam (l’è l’~) – heure du repas vaca (parì oena ~) – gros-plein-de-soupe vegner le vide (te mé fat ~) – tu m'as ennuyé vegnir quei de Pizogne – entendre du bruit venasoei nele scarpe (mitis i ~) – manger et boire de bon matin vender sciaine – mentir ; raconter des histoires vergû (dà scoela a ~) – punir à coups de bâton (verge) vers (fà ’l ~) – imiter quelqu'un verz a marenda (dà i ~) – assembler des choses disparates violì – urinoir volp vecia (ciapà oena ~) – berner des gens rusés voltà galû – se rendormir zenoeci (fa ~) – coucher avec une femme zerlogg (fà correr i ~) – mettre le feu zizola – bagatelle zoegà ai bossologg – voler sous le nez d'autrui _ Bibliographie *Melchiori, G.B., Vocabolario bresciano-Italiano, vol. I & II, Brescia, 1817. *Rosa, G., Vocabolario bresciano-italiano delle sole voci che si scostano fra loro, Brescia, 1878. *Vassanelli, Paola, Le voci gergali nei vocabulari dialettali italiani, Tesi in glottologia, rel. prof. C. Tagliavini, Univ. di Padova, 1947, pp. 68-93. _ Zlang! ~ 2015 Catégorie:Argots Catégorie:Malfaiteurs Catégorie:Argots urbains Catégorie:Lombard